Brians video game addiction
by Chunkylover53
Summary: Brian gets addicted to video games.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I copyright this story, but I do not own Family guy. 

Brian's video game addiction

Chapter 1

(The family is sitting down watching t.v. A War commercial is shown. It's as if they recorded D-day and made it a t.v show)  
Commercial announcer: NIKE!

(Theme song)

(Brian and Stewie are watching "Date my mom".

Guy: Tell me about your daughter.

Mom: To tell you the truth, she was born a man.

Guy: I don't mind.

(Brian turns t.v. off)

Brian: They'd put anyone on t.v.

Stewie: Like Barney. Well actually I tried out for the show. Imbecile didn't pay good money. I bet you $5 even the fat man wouldn't watch it.

Brian: Deal. Uhh Peter they're giving Barney.

Peter: Brian, Stewie leave NOW!

Stewie: BLAST!

(They go to Chris's room)

Brian: So Chris whatcha doing?

Chris: Playing my video game.

Brian: Video games. Dumber than the time Peter brought his own costume for the Lion King play.

(Flashback: Peter and the rest of the Lion king cast run on stage. Everyone is dress like lions while Peter is dressed like the Detroit Lions mascot)

(Flashback over: back to Chris's room)

Brian the sad thing is he played Pumbaa.

Stewie: Well dog if you play video games for one week i'll you you're cabbage patch kid back.

Brian: Hey SHUT UP. And we have a deal.

Stewie: So we have a deal?

Brian: Yeah.

Stewie: Oh, ok umm. Hows everyth….

Brian: Get me a drink.

Stewie: Yes Sir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

(It's been 4 days since the bet started)

Meg: Brian how's the bet.

Brian: It's going good.

Meg: Do you even care you're killing brain cells.

Brian: You know you should play World of Warcraft and tell everyone you're Carmen Electra so you could get a Boyfriend. Huh you likey that HUH.

(Meg runs off crying, Stewie walks in.)

Stewie: Oh total facial girl, total facial. What did you do? You reminded her of the time her imaginary crippled friend Gerald ran away.

(Flashback: Megs in her room searching for her friend. Imaginary friend.)

Meg: Gerald where are you? What's this?  
Dear Meg,  
These past few years with you felt like a living hell. So I'm leaving to pursue my career as a bartender.  
It's better than this piece of crap you call a home.  
Love, Gerald P.S I took some money from you, which was only 1 cent

(Flashback over: Back to Chris's room.)

Brain: Stewie you have my cabbage patch kid.

Stewie: Not yet but I'll have it. So what are you playing?

Brian: Halo 2

Stewie: Yes, Yes, umm can I try?

Brian: NO! I Mean Umm.

(Brian starts barking loudly. Stewie runs screaming.)

Stewie: Brians addicted or Michael Jackson doesn't like Macaulay Culkin.

(Flashback: Michael Jackson is at Macaulay Culkin's house.)

Michael: Come down. You know you want to.

Macaulay: No Michael, I remember what happened last time.

Michael: Come on. We're home alone.

Macaulay: I've done movies about people like YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

(Flashback over)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (The week is up. Stewie goes to Brian with the cabbage patch kid. Brians still playing video games.)

Stewie: Brian your week is up.

Brian: Yeah. (With his eyes glued to the t.v.)

Stewie: I have your cabbage patch kid.

Brian: Yeah.

Stewie: You won even though it pains me to say it.

Brian: Yeah

Stewie: Do you know what I had to do to get the freakin doll. I had to sit through a halftime show.

(Flashback to Superbowl 40 halftime show. Stewie is stuck watching the rolling stones front row.)

Stewie: My god there horrible. I'm surprised none of these old geezers died. I'll see to it that it will happen.

(Flashback over. Stewie leaves, Peter and Lois enter.)

Lois: Could you help me with some papers?

Brian: Yeah

Lois: What do I put here?

Brian: Square, circle, x, left, left, right, square, triangle, x, circle, right.

Lois: What ever happened to you Brian? Or as you hate being called Dog.

Peter: Holy Crap! Brians a dog?

Lois: Peter you're dumber than that commercial about texting.

(Flashback: Lois is watching a commercial.)

Commercial Person: If child is found texting, tie them up and put them in the basement.  
There are 2 Choices after this. Finish them old yeller style. Or torture them Texas chainsaw massacre style.

Lois: Hmmm. Meg are you texting?

Meg: Yes

Lois: This is going to release pressure.

(Flashback over) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Everyone except Brian is in the kitchen.)

Peter: Lois what do we do about Brian? Oh kids don't mess with him. He's more dangerous than Vice president Dick Cheney With a rifle.

(Flashback: The Vice president and others are hunting)

Cheney: Look duck! (He Points up and shoots straight forward).

Guy: Oww. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Cheney: Oh my god! Sorry Harry Whittington Texas attorney.

Whittington: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!

Cheney: Oh god just calm down. Boy this is awkward.

Whittington: I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED

(Flashback over. Back to the kitchen.)

Peter: Hehehehehehehehe…Dick

Lois: I'm really worried

Meg: This is everyone's fault but mine.

Peter: Meg, leave just leave to your friends oh wait…. you have none

(Meg runs crying)

Peter: God she's worse than Pocahontas.

(Flashback: Opchanacanough is about to kill John Smith.)

Pocahontas: No father! You mustn't.

Opchanacanough: Why not?

Pocahontas: You're right kill him. Wait Does he have money?

Opchanacanough: Yes

Pocahontas: Let him live.

(Flashback over. Back to Kitchen)

Peter: Besides she married some other dude. No one cares though.

Stewie: Well Chris it seems its your duty to find a answer. You do play video games.

Chris: Ha duty… Wait I know what to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(The family waits outside Chris's room where Brian is playing his video games. The family is nervous.)

Lois: Are you sure this will work?

Chris: No lets go over the plan. Stewie will create a diversion while i'll switch the games.

(Stewie walks in the room.)

Stewie: You know the cabbage patch kid I gave you. I lost it.

Brian: You son of a …(Brian takes out a chainsaw and chases him out the room.)

(Chris runs inside and switches the games)

Lois: What game did you put?

Chris: Q Bert.

(3 months later. The family meets Brian in the Hospital. Stewie gets a soda.)

Stewie: $2 for a soda. I haven't felt this poor since I played golf with the richest man in the world Bill Gates.

(Flashback: Stewie is at a golf course with Bill Gates.)

Bill Gates: Hey you lady, Here is $10,000 buy yourself something nice and meet me at my house.

Stewie: Are you going to do this the whole time here? You could get mugged.

Bill Gates: Man i'm Bill Gates.

(Stewie then takes out a club and hits Bill Gates in the back of the head and takes his wallet.)

Stewie: SWEET! 50 million dollars. (He then gets mugged.)

(Flashback over. Back to Hospital.)

Peter: So Brian how you doing?

Brian: I've been better.

Lois: You got us scared for a minute.

Brian: They were just so much fun. What I happened I played a ga…. Wait I fainted?

Peter: Yes.

Brian: I played Q Bert didn't I?

Peter: That was least expected than when Kanye West dissed George Bush on the hurricane Katrina relief telethon.)

(Flashback: Mike Myers and Kanye West are at the hurricane Katrina relief telethon.)

Kanye West: Let me get to the point. GEORGE BUSH HATES BLACK PEOPLE. (Mike Myers looks at Kanye and takes out a walkie-talkie.)

Mike Myers: You were right sir, shall I finish him?

(The man on the other line is George Bush.)

George Bush: No he found out the truth. You leave him to me.

(Flashback over. Back to the hospital. Doctor walks in.)

Doctor: Well sir I need you're name.

Brian: Brian Griffin. Assistant manager of Strickland propane selling propane and propane accessories.

(The family looks confused.)

Stewie: Oh yeah I told him if he watches King of the Hill, i'll burn these pictures of him harassing black people when he was a cop.

Brian: His harmonica looked like a gun.

Stewie: If you don't, i'll show the world these pictures of you letting a white man go when you saw a body in his trunk.

Brian: I'm quiet. 


End file.
